The present invention relates to a small-sized IC carrier with an IC module mounted on, and a method for producing a sheet-framed IC carrier including a sheet frame.
FIG. 11(A) is a view which explains a conventional IC carrier and a method for using the same.
As shown in FIG. 11(A), an IC carrier 41 has an IC module 42 mounted on, which includes a CPU, memories, electrodes, etc. integrated. The IC carrier 41 is used as, for example, SIMs (Subscriber Identity Module) of portable telephones, etc.
A user acquires an SIM, which corresponds to a telephone subscription, and can buy a portable telephone 50 of common specifications in accordance with his use, and he uses the portable telephone 50 with the SIM (the IC carrier 41) mounted thereon.
However, the IC carrier 41 is not sufficiently prevalent and is limited in uses, and construction of special plants for mass-production of the IC carrier 41 will lead to cost increase. In a case that the IC carrier 41 is used as an SIM, the IC carrier 41 is mailed in an envelope, and its enveloping operation is bothering. A subscriber who has received the SIM might erroneously handle and break the SIM loose before mounting the SIM on the portable telephone 50.
In consideration of the above, it is proposed that the IC card 40 is formed by conventional equipment, and as shown in FIG. 11(B), a slit 44 for facilitating the removal of the IC card 40 is formed in a sheet frame 43 with bridges 45 left at a plurality of positions to enable the IC carrier 41 alone to be removed for use. This proposal allows not only the conventional equipment for producing and inspecting the IC card but also the conventional issue and mail systems of the IC card to be used as they are.
However, in the IC carrier of such conventional structure, when the IC carrier is removed from the IC base, disadvantageously loads, such as flex, torsion, etc. are applied to the IC module 42, with possible risks of breakage, leap-out, etc. Disadvantageously the bridges remain as residual projections when the IC carrier is removed from the sheet frame 43, which makes it difficult for the IC carrier is placed in a mount of the portable telephone 50 and which reversely may damage the IC carrier.
FIG 12(A) is a view which explains another example of the conventional IC carrier.
An application (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 276870/1995) filed by the applicant of the present application before the filing of the present application proposed an IC card 40 comprising, as shown in FIG. 12(B), an adhesive layer 46a provided on one surface of a sheet frame 43 having a recess, and a backing film 46 adhered to the backside of the sheet frame 43 through the adhesive layer 46a. An IC carrier 41 is held fixed in the recess by the adhesive layer 46a applied to the backing film 46.
This example also needs the step specialized in providing the backing film 46 to the backside of the sheet frame 43, which disadvantageously adds to the costs. Disadvantageously it is difficult to adhere the baking film 46 flat with no air layer between the sheet frame 43 and the same.
In view of the above-described disadvantages the present invention was made, and an object of the present invention is to provide a sheet-framed IC carrier which permits an IC carrier to be properly held in a sheet frame without the use of the bridges and backing film, and a method for producing the sheet-framed IC carrier.
The present invention relates to a sheet-framed IC carrier comprising a sheet frame including a core sheet and an oversheet provided on at least one surface of the core sheet, and including a recess formed therein with the oversheet left; and an IC carrier mounted in the recess of the sheet frame, held by the oversheet left in the recess and including an IC module. The present invention also relates to a method for producing a sheet-framed IC carrier including a sheet frame which has a core sheet and an oversheet provided on at least one surface of the core sheet and has a recess formed therein with the oversheet left; and an IC carrier which is mounted in the recess of the sheet frame and held by the oversheet left in the recess, and has an IC module, the method comprising the step of laying the oversheet on at least one surface of the core sheet and press-fusing the core sheet and the oversheet to each other; the step of spot-facing the core sheet to form a recess; the step of forming in the core sheet a peripheral slit to be a peripheral edge of the IC carrier; and the step of mounting the IC module in the recess.
In the sheet-framed IC carrier according to the present invention as the IC carrier is held, releasably adhered to the oversheet on the sheet frame, with the recess formed, the IC carrier can be easily released from the sheet frame when required.
Furthermore, contrary to the conventional IC carrier which is held by the sheet frame through bridges, the IC carrier of the present invention is free from residues and breakages of the edge caused by breakage of the bridges. It is not necessary to use a special material and use a separate step, contrary to the conventional case when the IC carrier is held by an adhesive film.
In the method for producing the sheet-framed IC carrier according to the present invention, such sheet-framed IC carrier can be produced easily and at low costs by using the conventional equipments.